


Sorrow V.2

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, it all ends well so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: A much happier version to the story, as requested by @ObsessedWithYaoi





	Sorrow V.2

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy 4/20 again

Jordan's P.O.V(ish)

How could everything have gone so wrong in such a short period of time? We had been heading towards where Dianite’s body lay, everyone on guard. Well, except for one. Tom, as per usual, was joking around and being his usual self. He made us all relax, letting us ease out of some of the tension that had been building the whole trip. To everyone but me, Tom was relaxed and calm, but I could see a small trace of fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly, my boyfriend giving me a weak smile in response. I pecked him on the cheek, making Tucker and Sonja let out gross make out noises. We all laughed, probably because we were all on edge, not knowing what was to come.

When we had gotten to Dianite’s body, both Tom and Mot were ecstatic. Tom because, he was meeting his god face-to-face for the first time. Mot because Dianite was his (lover? friend?) he was close to Dianite. Once we were able to revive Dianite, the pair got even more excited, if that was even possible. Dianite pulled Tom in for a - probably - deserved noogie, Tom squirming and laughing at the gods antics. Finally, he released Tom, giving him an affectionate pat on the back before turning to Mot. Mot and Dianite held each other’s gazes for a while, before Dianite wrapped Mot into a hug, murmuring something into his ear. Mot nodded and pulled back, grinning happily.

“It’s good to have you back, m’lord.” Mot said happily.

"It is good to be back again.” Dianite replied, a happy smile on his face, much unlike the smiles the old Dianite used to give. “Now.” He said, looking around in thought. “Where is that brother of mine?” As if on cue, Mianite flew down beside Dianite, giving his brother a somber nod.

“Brother.” Mianite said, his face emotionless. Dianite was about to say something in return but was cut off by Tucker flying at him with the Kikoku. As he passed me, I noticed that his eyes were sky blue, not the darker brown that I knew. Tucker swung at Dianite, just barely missing him and killing him again. Dianite took off into the sky, quickly being followed by the possessed Tucker.

“Tucker! What are you doing!” Tom shouted, his eyes wide, staring at one of his best friends chasing his god around near the ceiling of the cave, weaving around stalagmites that protruded from the ceiling.

“He’s being possessed or something!” I told the others. “We need to snap him out of it!” We started to try and catch Tucker, in an attempt to snap him out of whatever had a hold on him. Whenever one of us got closed to out possessed friend, he would swing the Kikoku at us, most of the time it almost critically wounding one of us. Many minutes later, we were finally rewarded for our effort when Tucker snapped out of his possession.

"Holy shit guys.” Tucker panted, doubling over, his hand on his knees. “What the hell was that?”

“I believe,” Dianite said, “that my brother had something to do with this.” All eyes turned to Mianite, who stood a ways away from all of us. “What do you have to say for yourself brother?” Mianite turned to face us, his robotic eye glowing ominously. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when a dark grey blade stuck out of his chest. Mianite’s mouth hung open in shock, his one good eye wide open in what looked like a mixture of pain and surprise. He let out a choking noise before he dissolved into golden dust that drifted away, just like m’lady had before him. A hooded man stood behind where Mianite had once stood, holding a strange blade that somewhat resembled a sickle. The man scoffed in disdain at the spot where Mianite had stood, as though he had expected more of a fight.

“Not enough.” He mumbled, heaving his sword like thing onto his shoulder. He glanced up and looked at our ragtag group, focusing on Tom for a moment longer than I would have liked. I stepped in front of Tom slightly, gripping my sword handle in case he tried anything.

“Not enough what?” Sonja asked, curiosity filling her voice. I sent her a cautionary glance, not wanting to see her be attacked for just asking a simple question.

“Quintessence.” He said, louder this time. Dianite froze, obviously knowing what the hooded figure meant.

“You… you killed Mianite.” Tucker said in shock. “For.. quintessence? What does that even mean?” The hooded figure chuckled.

“Jericho, don't tempt him.” Dianite warned, his voice almost a growl. Tucker nodded, fearfully looking at the hooded man. “Leave us be, Botan.”

“Ah, mortals never do fail to amuse me.” The man chuckled darkly. “To put it simply, quintessence is inside gods, and it makes up the world. When a god dies, that quintessence either gets transferred to the person who took the gods life, or it rejoins the world, leaving the world to begin to decay.” A ball of dread began to fill my stomach, an acidic taste in my mouth. That's what had happened to Ianite. “Hmm. I guess I'll just have to make do with what I have.”

I didn't see it coming. He shoved me out of the way, going straight for Tom. Botan collided with Tom, a terrible metal on metal screaching sound being heard for a moment. The blade sliced through his armour like it was nothing, coming out the other side coated in red. Tom's eyes widened, his eyes glancing down and then back up at Botan’s face. His knees trembled, and then Botan drew the blade out of his abdomen, a horrid wet sound being made as he did. Tom glanced down and promptly collapsed, blood steadily pooling around his body.

_(Just for reference the sword went through his left side around his stomach)_

“Tom!” I shouted, running to his side. I pushed him over onto his back, so he was looking straight up. Blood was everywhere. It stained his white shirt, quickly spreading across my hands as I desperately tried to stop the bleeding. He grasped my forearm, a few tears forming in his eyes. The wound was large and deep from what I could tell, and trying to move Tom only resulted in him whimpering in pain. Martha and Wag rushed over, both of them beginning to try and heal Tom.

“J-Jay?” Tom’s voice shook, a little bit of blood starting to come out of his mouth. By now, tears were streaming down Tom’s face, leaving his eyes red and puffy.

“Don’t worry Tom, I’m right here.” I said, trying not to let my fear show through to him. Martha touched my shoulder, and I turned to look at her.

“We can heal him, but it will cause him some pain,” she paused, looking at Tom’s wound, “Well, more pain than he already is in.” The sounds of battle raged behind us. I could faintly hear Tucker shouting something along the lines of ‘hurt my friend and I hurt you!’

“Alright. Is it fine if I’m with him?” I asked her. Martha nodded, focusing more on Tom than on me. I moved so that Tom’s head was resting in my lap, and so I was holding one of his hands. Martha began pulling Tom’s armour off, and with my help, we were able to get the heavy armour off quickly.  Tom would whimper and squeeze my hand every time his wound was pressed in the wrong way, tears still flowing down his pale face. He pressed his head into my thigh, and I felt tears start to soak through my pants.

“We have to lift up his shirt, so I can properly heal him.” Martha said, already trying to take off Tom’s blood-soaked shirt. Tom’s stomach was covered in blood, and I fought the urge to gag at the sight of his wound. Even Martha winced as she saw it, quickly beaging the preparations for the spell.

  
“It hurts.” Tom whimpered, his voice quiet. I ran a hand through his hair and leaned down to press a kiss to his temple.

“I know it does, but you’ll be fine in a little while.” I murmured to him. Shouts of victorious glee rang out from behind me, and I turned to see that the man that had just stabbed my boyfriend through the stomach was lying motionless on the ground. The sound of Martha’s voice brought me back to the two people nearest to me.

“Alright Tom, I’m going to count to ten, and then we’re going to start.” Martha calmly said, keeping her voice steady. She began to count down from ten, Tom pressing his face more into my thigh, and starting to grip my hand tighter. I squeezed his hand gently.

Purple tendrils of magic began to flow out of Martha’s fingers as soon as she reached the number zero. Tom shuddered as they began their work, starting to pull the wound together. I grimaced at the sight, but couldn't tear my eyes away from what the tendrils were doing. It looked absolutely excruciating, but Tom barely made and sounds during the entire process. He must have been trying not to scream, because a couple of times I felt his jaw clench against my thigh.

Martha slumped over once the work was done, obviously drained by the spell. I pulled Tom into my chest and held him there tightly, letting a few tears trail down my face for the first time of this whole ordeal. Tom nuzzled into my chest, obviously worn out. I looked around, trying to spot the others in the massive cave.

“Jordan!” Sonja squealed, wrapping her arms around me. When she saw Tom in my arms she laughed slightly, ruffling Tom’s hair, ignoring his protests. “Of course, you survived, you bastard.” She shook her head, a smile etched onto her face. Tucker rushed, over, Wag, Dianite and Mot in tow, everyone worrying about the well beings of both Martha and Tom. Most everyone was either crying or laughing, or some mix of the two.

The happy celebration was abruptly stopped when the ground rumbled ominously. A large chunk of stone fell from the ceiling, just barely missing the platform we were on.

“Well, I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Tucker stated. I picked Tom up as I stood, keeping him as close to me as possible, smiling as he grumbled about being carried. Adjusting my grip on Tom, on arm under his chest, the other under his knees, we took flight. Tom wrapped an arm around my shoulder, keeping the other clutching my shirt. I gave his butt a little squeeze and he squeaked, glaring at me as his face flushed bright red. We flew out of the cave as it collapsed, following Dianite’s lead.

We arrived at a portal, of sorts, which DG worker told us was our way home. Back to the island of Mianite. I grinned, looking down at Tom who wore the same expression as I did. As me and Tom lept into the portal on the count of three - spurred on by Tucker and Sonja - Tom leaned up and murmured into my ear.

“I love you, Jordan.”


End file.
